world_of_accore_the_next_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Darkskull
Morgan Darkskull, formerly known as Johnathan Arcs or Johnathan Von Grim, was a former friend of Sethr'ra, champion mage, Necromancer and the 51st Reaper. Main Life Morgan was originally born as a human in the Prime. His family seemed to have a great history with magic and so from a young age he was tought all the magic arts in the New Calamity Peak Academy. He fell out with his family when he disagreed with them over the practice of magic. He believed that all races should unite together and was against the anti-Grugg coalition. He was attacked by his own family and by the academy. He retailated by killing all members of his family and fled south to the Great Desert. There, he lived with many tribes of Gruggs trying to understand their ways. He arrived back at the academy after years later of them trying to find him. They found Johnathan had been deformed-turned into the very thing they hated-a Grugg. Johnathan had preformed a spell on himself which turned him into a green Grugg. The wizards of calamity peak tried to purify him and turn him back but Johnathan resisted. He attacked the academy, setting the place on fire. He was eventually defeated by the grand wizard in battle and Sethr'ra helped. Johnathan had placed necromantic trap, which revived him into a skeletal mage. Coming back to life, he saught vengence against the human race as a whole and Sethr'ra, the one who had helped try to contain him, changing his name to 'Morgan Darkskull' to enforce his brutal ideas. He allied himself with many of the necromancer council, many of whom disliked Sethr'ra's peacemaking ideals. He attacked him many a time, but Sethr'ra was able to win most of their battles. One time, Morgan created a plan which involved the majority of the Necromancer council betraying Sethr'ra. They showed up and surrounded him. Morgan then killed the leader of the council, becoming the leader of the council. He then assumed control of Sethr'ra scythes and, channeling the energy from them into his hands, staff and life orb, became the 51st Reaper. The weakened Sethr'ra lay on the floor as his scythes were weakened. Sethr'ra then inacted several attacks in order to obtain the energy back and become the next reaper. He managed to beat Morgan and become the 52nd Reaper, but Morgan once again defeated him, manipulating the humans in the proccess. Morgan sent his armies out to destroy human civilisation. Morgan's final act was to summon his great great great grandfather, the original Grim Reaper. He did so by finding the location of the Nether Portal-which opened up to the spirits of the Great Nether-the spirit realm the Grim Reaper had been banished to. Now in his ghost form, the Grim Reaper was summoned to Accore. He took the necromantic energy from Morgan, destroying him in the process and the Grim Reaper was formed as he was 1000s of years ago. His power was far greater it seemed. Morgan could come back to life, but Sethr'ra and his son Shard gathered an alliance of the human kingdoms and some of the many great races of Accore, along with all the necromancers who opposed Grim and revived Morgan one last time. Morgan was forced to create a portal to suck the Grim Reaper back in but first they had to weaken the Grim Reaper. The alliance fought hard in a war against the Grim Reaper. Sethr'ra confronted the Grim Reaper and weakened him but he was defeated in a fight and sucked of his necromantic energies. Now weakened, the Grim Reaper was sucked back into the nether realm and his necromantic energies were obtained by Morgan. Morgan managed to revive Sethr'ra and the two became friends.